Grand Chief Whip
Grand Chief Whip is a pompous rooster who is the supreme leader of the powerful, evil cult known as Doctor Robotnik Appreciation Tribe ("D.R.A.T.") and a fellow fanatical "supporter" of the maniacal genius Dr. Ivo Robotnik himself. He and the D.R.A.T. cult made their first appearance in the Sonic's World story "Crawling From the Wreckage" of Sonic the Comic Issue 103. He refers to Doctor Robotnik as "The Master" and frequently uses expressions such as "By the great moustache!" while he (usually) conducts himself in a high-class manner and wears formal robes and a chain from which hangs the Golden Nose of Robotnik, a medallion which serves as a symbol of his organization and his badge of office. Appearance Grand Chief Whip is an overweight white rooster who typically wears white formal robes with purple trim over pinstripe suit trousers and a green waistcoat. He also wears the Golden Nose, a gold medallion in the shape of Robotnik's nose and moustache, as his badge of office. History Grand Chief Whip established the D.R.A.T. organization and they resides beneath the ruins of Citadel Robotnik within in the Metropolis Zone. There, he inducted new followers into his group and armed them with weapons left over in the Citadel's armory while the cult continued to worship Doctor Robotnik and praise the time of his rule. When their "temple" was discovered by the Freedom Fighters Amy Rose, Johnny Lightfoot and Tekno the Canary, he (along with other D.R.A.T. members) fired on them with ex-Trooper laser blasters, then escaped while Brother Norman attacked them in one of Robotnik's old mechanized vehicles. After the attack, he and his followers abandoned the Citadel Robotnik and scattered across Mobius, conducting numerous acts of terrorism and civil unrest upon the entire planet with Whip personally overseeing several D.R.A.T. operations including the attempted kidnapping of Norris Wimple by 3 other D.R.A.T. members, believing that Norris had taken a photograph of one of Robotnik's new secret weapons. Norris was saved by Amy and Tekno, although it later transpired that the photograph was actually of Tails. At some point, Grand Chief Whip and his top lieutenants along with their devoted cultists established an island base which would later be located by the Kintobor Computer. Although the base was protected by an energy field that disabled any electronic devices that came near the island, Tails and Charmy Bee were able to land after taking turns flying each other there with their own wings/tails. On the following New Year's Day, he joined a D.R.A.T. member named Wally Dithers in a plot to destroy the Freedom Fighters' Control Centre in the Emerald Hill Zone. Dithers used his "Centre for the Undecided" to convince the weak-willed and indecisive local residents to destroy Sonic, distracting the hedgehog while Dithers and the Grand Chief Whip along with their comrades attacked the heroes and lay siege on the Control Centre with their technology and weaponry including high-tech battlesuits and a tank. They almost killed Charmy during the attack. However, Tails had snuck away and into the D.R.A.T. bunker, reversing the polarity of their energy field and shutting down all systems on the island, including the battlesuits, while Sonic saw through the ruse and managed to destroy the tank when Dithers was unable to decide what weapon to use. Grand Chief Whip was arrested and, for a time, it was believed the the Doctor Robotnik Appreciation Tribe had been dissolved. This later turned out to be false as Whip would later return leading the League of Super-Evil Villains and D.R.A.T. continued to operate without him. Navigation Category:Cult Leaders Category:Fanatics Category:Aristocrats Category:Sonic Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Extravagant Category:Cowards Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Evil Creator Category:Control Freaks Category:Hegemony Category:Warlords Category:Oppressors Category:Magic Category:Supervillains